


The Crow

by Rolling Thunder Thighs (undercovermartian)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Dark, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Movie fic, Multi, Running Away, Sneaking Around, The Animal, Top Sugawara Koushi, past DaiTeru, the lobster has the best movie soundtrack holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercovermartian/pseuds/Rolling%20Thunder%20Thighs
Summary: “Have you given any thought as to which animal you want to be turned into should you not fall in love during your stay?”He has, so he says, "I would like to be turned into a crow."“A crow?” she asks. There is a flash of something in her eyes, but its gone before Daichi can even place the emotion it was. “A crow is an excellent choice, Mr. Sawamura."





	The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic is heavily inspired by The Lobster. It's a great movie if you're really into obscure hipster shit like I am. Fair warning, the movie is very odd and a bit unsettling at times. I am trying to keep the overall atmosphere the same without making the story too dark. I hope you enjoy. This is my first chaptered fic and I am equal parts nervous and excited.

It kind of feels like a job interview. His hands are clammy and Daichi is really regretting the fact that he chose to wear a white dress shirt because his sweat stains are on full display. It’s awkward as fuck and Daichi wants to die a little bit more with each second that passes.

  
“May you state your name and age for the record?” Her voice is soft, but her tone is efficient, it has a brisk sort of politeness to it.

  
He clears his throat and says, “Sawamura Daichi, and I am 28 years old.”

  
She types. She has this unnerving ability to type without breaking eye contact.“How long did your previous relationship last?”

  
“Five years.”

  
“In a few sentences, describe why your relationship ended.”

  
“We were friends since childhood. Everyone thought we would end up together and we did. We loved each other but not in a romantic way, not in a sexual way. We tried, that is, to have sex on many occasions, but it was not pleasurable for either of us. She admitted to being attracted to the same sex. I encouraged her to peruse sexual relations with other women because I was not able to satisfy her physically or emotionally. She slept with many women. And then just one woman. She fell in love with that woman. Our divorce was a mutual decision. I harbor no ill feelings towards her or her fiancée. I will send them a wedding gift when they get married.”

  
She types. Daichi sweats. She types some more. And Daichi sweats. Her eyes are a cool shade of slate, the same grey as the tweed two-piece suit she is wearing, grey like the walls of her office, grey like the sky outside. It’s impossible to imagine the woman sitting before him smiling, and yet she is in the framed photos sitting on her desk. In every picture, she is smiling and laughing, holding a petite blonde girl in her arms. The love between them is undeniably sweet.

  
“Is that your wife?” It’s a stupid question, Daichi can clearly see their wedding photos behind her but he is desperate to engage in some small talk, something to break the ceaseless cascading sound of her fingers dancing across the keyboard. Her typing slows. She raises her left hand off the keyboard and lifts her ring finger up to show a delicate diamond sitting on top of a thin band of silver. Her hand falls and she types again.

  
“What is your sexual preference?” she finally asks.

  
“Is bisexual an option?”

“No, I am sorry. The bisexual option was recently taken away. It proved to be too difficult for logistical issues. Please choose. Are you interested in men or women?”

  
His heart spikes. There are rivulets of perspiration running down his back freely. He closes his eyes. He tried to have sex with one woman in his life. He did not hate it. But he did not particularly care for it. He still finds the idea of a woman to be attractive. But there was that time in college… And he did not have to worry about his family accepting him. They were all progressive his father passed away. He was a homophobic ass, bless his heart.

  
He grips the armrest of the chair that he is in. “Men, I suppose.”

  
“Are you certain?”

  
His mind shifts back to his university days. Daichi remembers _him_ , the way sunlight reflected off his eyes, the way his full lips would turn up around the edges when he smiled, the way he’d absentmindedly run the stud on his tongue against the backs of his teeth. He remembers the way he’d look at Daichi when Daichi was on his knees giving him head. He remembers the way that his mouth felt pressed up against his. He remembers the feeling of that tongue sliding down his torso, wrapping around his dick, and there was that one time when –

  
“Yes. I am very certain.”

  
She nods in confirmation. She pulls out some papers from her desk drawer and sets them down on the paper.  
“This over here is the hotel’s contractual agreement. You most likely know this information, but we must have your explicit consent. Do you understand?” Daichi nods. She continues, “Your stay at the hotel is for 40 days. Your stay cannot be extended, but it can be shorted on the account of you falling in love with someone. If you fail to fall in love with someone during the allotted time, you will get turned into an animal of your choosing. Do you agree to this?” Daichi nods. She hands him a pen and signs his name. It feels like he is signing his life away.

  
“Have you given any thought as to which animal you want to be turned into should you not fall in love during your stay?”

  
He has, so he says, "I would like to be turned into a crow."

  
“A crow?” she asks. There is a flash of something in her eyes, but its gone before Daichi can even place the emotion it was. “A crow is an excellent choice, Mr. Sawamura. With this, you are now checked into the hotel. Please feel free to explore the property grounds. All its amenities are available to you. You will refer to the schedule given to you that you may find in your room. Please know that attendance is mandatory for these sessions. Failure to comply results in days subtracted from your stay. We hope that you enjoy your stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Daichi is totally in character. Also, I am a dirty slut for comments and constructive criticism turns me on.


End file.
